1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a lock, and more particularly to an electromagnetic lock device.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Typical electromagnetic lock devices comprise a spindle slidably received in an electromagnetic member, such as engaged in a coil of the electromagnetic member so as to be moved by the electromagnetic member. The spindle of some of the lock devices are directly used to latch the doors or the like. The other lock devices include a latch directly moved by the spindle so as to lock the doors or the like. The typical electromagnetic lock devices may not be effectively operated.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages of the conventional electromagnetic lock devices.